flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Slaves of Socorro
|concurrent_with= |followed_by= }} Slaves of Socorro is the fourth book of the brotherband series. Official Description Hal and his fellow Herons have returned home to Skandia after defeating the pirate captain Zavac and reclaiming Skandia's most prized artifact, The Andomal. With their honor restored, the Herons turn to a new mission: tracking down an old rival turned bitter enemy. Tursgud—leader of the Shark Brotherband and Hal's constant opponent—has turned from a bullying youth into a pirate and slave trader. After Tursgud captures twelve Araluen villagers to sell as slaves, the Heron crew sails into action . . . with the help of one of Araluen's finest Rangers! Summary Hal and the rest of the Herons have returned to Hallasholm where they have been awarded for returning the Andomal. Thorn is beginning to find love in Karina, and Hal finds himself a new companion in a dog named Kloof. All of the Herons have also started helping convert some of the Skandian ships to the newer, faster model Hal designed. However, Erak feels the group is getting too comfortable and decides on a new mission for the Herons. Hal and his brotherband are dispatched to Araluen to serve as the Skandian coast guardians for a years time. Their primary missions will be to help stop smuggling, occasionally stop raiding, patrol the coastlines, and provide transport for emergency messages for the king. On their way to Araluen though, they come across a ship that is sinking. It has been attacked by pirates. Hal and the Herons agree to help the ship, but they are soon shocked when they learn that Tursgud and his renegade crew are the pirates that tried to sink them. The Herons hope they will never see him, but they worry about the image the renegade will cause their country. The Herons soon arrive in Araluen where their fellow countrymen inform them all their housing and food will be taken care of. They also tell them not to expect too many missions for King Duncan as they've had one in the years time they've been there. However a message in a mysterious cloak arrives less than a week into their stay. The Ranger Gilan has come needing a ride up to the castle for a secret mission. Before the Herons and Gilan can depart though, a man wanders into the Skandian camp from a nearby village. A group of pirates has kidnapped 12 Araluen's and is planning on making them slaves. When the Herons learn the wolfship being used was either a dark blue or black, they realize it is Tursgud and his crew. The Herons set out in pursuit hoping to capture and sink Tursgud before he can escape Araluen. However Tursgud has employed the help of some Araluen traitors and comes close to sinking the Heron while escaping. Rather than try to pursue him on the open sea, Hal, Gilan, and the rest of the Herons set sail for Socorro, home of the nearby slave market. On the way they make some changes to the ship, knowing that Tursgud would recognize it if they didn't. Lydia and Gilan are also sent into the city to scout a way for them to rescue the kidnapped Araluen's. Little do they know there are many obstacles that will stand in their way, and even if they overcome them all they must deal with Tursgud and his superior numbers. Do the Herons have any chance of rescuing these citizens? And what was the mission the King asked Gilan to come in for? The Brotherbands adventures in Araluen are only beginning, but they will only serve to make the Brotherband that much stronger. pl:Niewolnicy z Socorro Category:Books Category:Brotherband Books